Sushi pour deux
by MissTweekers
Summary: Un OS super court sur le meilleur couple dans Durarara, j'ai nommé, le Shizaya 8D


**OS rapide écrit à 5h du mat'. J'essaie de me dépécher pour la suite d'Obsession, mais que voulez-vous, c'est les vacances~**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Tout avait commencé à cause d'un plan d'Erika. Enfin, si ce n'avait été qu'elle. Mais non. La petite brune avait réussi à convaincre Celty,Shinra, Simon et bien sûr Walker d'entrer dans son petit plan machiavélique. Si ç'avait été un mec, elle aurait déjà été retrouvée morte sous un distributeur automatique.

Un beau matin, Shizuo avait été réveillé par des coups surpuissants tapé à la porte de son appartement. Il s'était laissé tomber de son lit, avant d'enfiler tant bien que mal un survêtement et un t-shirt – Oui, il peut aussi porter des vêtements normaux – et d'aller ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne sorte de ses gonds. Il y découvrit derrière un grand noir russe, avec son sourire et sa tenue habituelle.

**-****Yo, Shizuo-kun.**

Shizuo se gratta la tête en baillant. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à recevoir de la visite de si bon matin…. Pas vraiment habitué à recevoir de la visite tout court… Excepté les intrusions de cet insecte chiant.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux Simon ?**

**-****Je me demandais si…tu voudrais passer au restaurant aujourd'hui. C'est un jour spécial, promotion gratuite !**

Aux mots « restaurant » et « promotion gratuite », l'estomac vide depuis belle lurette de Shizuo ne put s'empêcher de hurler tel une baleine en rut.

- **En quel honneur ?**

Oui , car une promotion de Simon cachait souvent une arnaque, Shizuo l'avait déjà appris à ses dépens en ayant droit à du sushi gratuit périmé depuis quelques mois …

- **En l'honneur de nos amis ! Chaque employé a le droit d'offrir un repas gratuit à deux de ses connaissances…**

« **Si c'est ça, alors il ne doit pas y avoir d'arnaque …..** » Et Shizuo accepta.

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est que chaque employé offrait un repas gratuit à _deux_ de ses connaissances…

Pendant ce temps-là, à Shinjuku, un certain informateur qui avait passé sa nuit sur des sites de chats, recevait la visite plutôt intrusive d'Erika, Walker et Shinra. Personne ne sut jamais ce que ces trois-là lui avait raconté, mais toujours fut-il qu'Izaya Orihara accepta automatiquement ce repas gratuit.

Shizuo arriva le premier. Simon le convia dans la petite pièce du fond, celle où le petit groupe de Dotachin venait manger habituellement. Il s'y assit, et consulta la carte en bavant littéralement. Tout ça pour lui, et gratuitement ! Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le sourire énigmatique que lui lança Simon avant de sortir de la pièce l'intrigua encore plus. Et la personne qui rentra quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce le lui confirma.

Mais encore une fois, Erika avait tout prévu. Une fois que Shizuo s'était bien défoulé verbalement sur Izaya – le petit espace ne permettant pas une bataille digne de ce nom – il essaya de sortir de la pièce. Mais Celty lui barrait le passage. Et bien que la jeune femme ne possède pas de tête, Shizuo pouvait presque discerner une volonté incroyable émanant d'elle. Il se rassit donc face à son ennemi juré, bougonnant.

Ce qui se passa après, personne n'en sut jamais rien. À part Simon, qui allait de temps en temps porter tel ou tel plat commandé au barman et à l'informateur. La première fois, il les vit s'engueler. La seconde fois, ils se parlaient plus ou moins normalement. Et lorsqu'il revint amener un nouveau plat de sushi, un nouveau couple s'était formé à Ikkebukuro.

**-****Shizuo…Shizuo.. SHIZUO !**

Le blond sursauta et regarda son petit ami droit dans les yeux. Il s'était à nouveau replongé dans ses souvenirs. Dans ce jour de juillet où tout avait changé pour eux.

**-****À quoi tu pensais cette fois ? Pour une fois que ça t'arrive…**

Izaya ricana. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Shizuo se pencha vers le brun et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

**-****Je pensais à nous.**

Izaya regarde Shizuo pendant quelques instant puis éclata de rire, avant de retourner à son bureau tout en continuant de se moquer de son petit ami. Petit ami qui le souleva bientôt fermement de terre sans le moindre ménagement et l'entraina jusqu'à ce qui était à présent leur chambre.

Eh oui. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

**Une petite review ? :3**


End file.
